yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Weekly Yu-Gi-Oh!
Weekly Yu-Gi-Oh! is a Calendar event that occurs every Tuesday in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul. It provides five random cards from one of two unique sets: __TOC__ Card Sets Set 1 Rare * Book of Secret Arts * Cyber Shield * Dancing Elf * Dark Energy * Dimensional Warrior * Fissure * Forest * Gaia the Dragon Champion * Giant Mech-Soldier * Hourglass of Courage * Insect Armor with Laser Cannon * Jinzo * Kuriboh * Labyrinth Wall * Laser Cannon Armor * Legendary Sword * Machine Conversion Factory * Magician of Black Chaos * Megamorph * Mirror Wall * Mountain * Negate Attack * Power of Kaishin * Raise Body Heat * Red-Eyes B. Dragon * Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon * Relinquished * Reverse Trap * Rogue Doll * Salamandra * Slot Machine * Sogen * Stop Defense * Stuffed Animal * Three-Legged Zombies * Time Wizard * Trap Hole * Ultimate Offering * Umi * Vile Germs * Violet Crystal * Wasteland * Yami Common * Baby Dragon * Doron * Dragon Treasure * Electro-Whip * Fairywitch * Fiend Kraken * Follow Wind * Giant Flea * Giant Soldier of Stone * Invigoration * Kunai with Chain * Mystical Moon * Polymerization * Pumpking the King of Ghosts * Silver Bow and Arrow * Steel Shell * Sword Arm of Dragon * Sword of Dark Destruction * Toon Alligator * Weather Control Set 2 Rare * Alligator's Sword Dragon * Baby Dragon * Barrel Dragon * Black Illusion Ritual * Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon * Bright Castle * Call of the Haunted * Castle of Dark Illusions * Cocoon of Evolution * Crush Card * Dark-Eyes Illusionist * Elegant Egotist * Exodia the Forbidden One * Fortress Whale * Gate Guardian * Great Moth * Harpie's Feather Duster * Harpie's Pet Dragon * Harpie Lady Sisters * Hyozanryu * Insect Armor with Laser Cannon * Insect Queen * Jigen Bakudan * Jirai Gumo * Kazejin * Kunai with Chain * Labyrinth Wall * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Lord of D. * Magic-Arm Shield * Megamorph * Metalmorph * Mirror Wall * Negate Attack * Panther Warrior * Parasite Paracide * Reaper of the Cards * Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon * Relinquished * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Riryoku * Salamandra * Sanga of the Thunder * Shadow Ghoul * Shield & Sword * Slot Machine * Stop Defense * Suijin * The Flute of Summoning Dragon * Time Wizard * Toon Mermaid * Toon Summoned Skull * Toon World * Vorse Raider * Wall Shadow * Zoa Common * 7 Completed * Alligator's Sword * Armored Lizard * Armored Zombie * Axe Raider * Barox * Basic Insect * Battle Ox * Battle Steer * Battle Warrior * Bickuribox * Big Insect * Blast Sphere * Buster Blader * Clown Zombie * Crass Clown * Crawling Dragon * Crawling Dragon #2 * Dark Chimera * Dark Energy * Dark Rabbit * De-Spell * Dragon Capture Jar * Dragon Piper * Dragon Zombie * Dungeon Worm * Fiend Kraken * Garoozis * Giant Flea * Giant Trunade * Gift of The Mystical Elf * Giltia the D. Knight * Gokibore * Graceful Charity * Grappler * Graverobber * Greenkappa * Gyakutenno Megami * Hercules Beetle * Hitotsu-Me Giant * Illusionist Faceless Mage * Jellyfish * Judge Man * Kairyu-Shin * Killer Needle * King of Yamimakai * Kojikocy * Krokodilus * La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp * Labyrinth Tank * Larvae Moth * Laser Cannon Armor * Magical Labyrinth * Man-Eating Plant * Manga Ryu-Ran * Megazowler * Metal Guardian * Metalzoa * Monster Tamer * Mystic Horseman * Mystic Lamp * Oscillo Hero #2 * Parrot Dragon * Rabid Horseman * Red Archery Girl * Rock Ogre Grotto #1 * Rogue Doll * Rude Kaiser * Ryu-Kishin * Ryu-Kishin Powered * Ryu-Ran * Saggi the Dark Clown * Shadow Specter * Steel Ogre Grotto #2 * Swamp Battleguard * Sword Arm of Dragon * Swordstalker * The Snake Hair * The Wicked Worm Beast * Three-Headed Geedo * Time Machine * Toon Alligator * Two-Headed King Rex * Uraby * Zanki Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul